undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 72
This is Issue 72 of Fear The Living, titled X Marks The Spot. This is the second issue of Arc #10. Issue 72 Ben Renolds's POV I look out the front of the convoy, it slowly tilts over, and inching over the cliff we got stuck on. I look around and my eyes land on the wounded David. I act as quickly as I can, I push my door open, and I grab David by the collar, and I pull him out of the door, and I jump out of the convoy also. He hits the ground first and rolls behind a bush. I look back and see the convoy finally tilt all the way over and fall into the river under the cliff. I stare at the convoy as it smashes hard against the bottom of the lake, and gently floats back up. I look around to see if anyone got out, but I feel a hand grab the back of my shirt and pull me onto my back. I look up and see a man wearing a bandana around his mouth standing over me, I go to grab his leg, but he kicks my hand away, and places his boot on my stomach. “HEY BOB I GOT ONE!” The man says. A second man walks towards the man, and he looks down at me. “Think Wolf would like this, he might have said to not go after Ken’s faggots, but maybe this can change his mind.” The man says. “Fuck yeah it will.” The first man says. “Well what are we waiting for then, put him in the truck.” The second man says. The first man picks me up and starts dragging me to the car they were in, I claw at his hand trying to get free of his grip. I look forward and see the second man walking behind us smiling. Then a big rock hits him on the side of the head, and David emerges from the bushes, carrying another rock. He quickly hits the man on the head with it. He looks back at me, and tosses the rock at the man dragging me along. It hit’s the man on the shoulder, and he relaxes his grip a little, and I quickly yank his hand off of me. I turn around and lay a punch on the side of his head, he stumbles back a little, and spits out some blood. “Come on faggot.” He says, getting into a fighting stance. “I’ve played enough GTA 5 to know how to fight.” The man says again, and he swings his fist at me. I dodge it quickly, and I punch the man as hard as I can in the nose, then I grab the back of his head and ram it into the closest tree to us. The man grabs my hand, yanks it away, and punches me in the gut. I stumble back a little, and the man grabs a branch near us and stabs me in the shoulder with it. I grab my shoulder in pain, and the man kicks me in the stomach. He grabs me by the collar and pulls me forward, then punches me in the face again. I stumble back and he grabs my head, and rams it against his knee. I fall down and he quickly kneels over me. He grabs another branch and pulls it over his head, ready to swing it down into my head. But he is quickly stopped when I big rock rams his face, and makes him fall back. I stay still on the ground, still aching in pain. Then I see David running towards the man, and he quickly grabs the rock again and rams it into the man’s forehead multiple times. He keeps on ramming it into the man’s forehead until the man’s head resembled a smashed pumpkin. David pushes himself off of his knees, and stumbles back onto the tree. He slowly slides down it, and he sits down against it, breathing heavily. ---- D.L.'s POV “I asked you, where is Ken?” Wolf repeats, a little more forcibly. Rose still stays quiet, she doesn’t even move a muscle. “Oh I get it, you think I won’t kill you. You think I’m fucking playing around here. This ain’t no game bitch.” Wolf says, and he slowly pulls the trigger. “I SWEAR I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!” Rose yells at Wolf. “How many times do I got to say that this isn’t a game. Do I have to shoot you again, because I will do it.” Wolf says, and he puts his gun to Rose’s stomach. “Now, where is Ken?” He says. “She doesn’t know asshole, just leave us alone. We are just trying to survive out here, we don’t need you dicks.” I say, staring at Wolf. “Oh I get it, I should be threatening you instead, I guess you know where Ken is then.” Wolf says, with the gun now pointing at me. I take a deep breath, and I stare Wolf down, “We don’t fucking know asshole, so how bout you dicks get going.” I say. “You people really like cursing, or do you think cursing will make you seem more intimidating. Because calling me an asshole, and calling them dicks, isn’t going to get you anywhere you know. Just tell me where Ken is and I might leave y’all alone.” Wolf says. “We are not going to sell out our friends Wolf, do you understand us now. We want our friends to be safe, unlike you. You just want to kill everything, and for what. I’ve always asked myself, why do you bandit’s always try to kill us. We never drew the first blood, so why try to kill us.” I say. “If It’s an explanation you want, it’s what you’ll get, but first walk with me.” Wolf says, and he turns around. “You idiots get the others while I talk to this man. “Now you see, I’m different from my predecessors. I just want what you guys have. But my predecessors wanted something different. You see Wesley seeked revenge, his best friend and his girlfriend got killed by y’all, so he wanted revenge. Now Superior is a different story, he wanted to show off. He wanted the bandits to respect and fear him, so he intended to show off by killing y’all. Of course he would drop jokes in to make y’all more scared of him, but of course he ended off being ended by a child. “Now me, I don’t want the bandit’s to follow their examples, especially Wesley who joined y’all. So I took charge. Now I don’t intend for my bandit’s to become soft, so I only choose the most ruthless and sinister bandit to become my right hand man, so he can make sure the bandit’s follow our example also. “That a good explanation for you?” Wolf says. “Yes it is, but I just want you to know one thing, you will never, ever, kill us all. We will continue going till the last men stand.” I say. “Oh I know, and I intend for myself to be that last man.” Wolf says, and he proceeds to punch me across the face as hard as he can, knocking me out. ---- Ken Myers Jr.s POV I quickly close the door, and I look around for something to brace it. I see a wooden plank on the other side of the room, so I quickly sprint to it and grab it. I run back to the door and I brace it with the plank. I look around the door, and I see a label next to the door that reads, “Test Subjects”. Must have been where the biter that bit Logan must have come. I look around the room again, and I spot a door with the label “Test #2”. I stare at it, then I slowly walk towards it. I open the door, and I see a man, clad in only underwear, thin to the bone, sitting in the corner of the room. “Helpppppp meeeeee.” The man says slowly and painfully. I stare at the man, he doesn’t even have the strength to stand up and beg me. He just stays sitting there, his face full or sorrow, and stares at me solemnly. I just stay staring at him, my expression in the same shocked manner. “Oh my god.” Is the only thing I manage to squeak out. “I’m so hungry, I haven’t been fed anything but a small scrap of bread, please help me. The doctor here, he captured me a few months ago, he’s starved me out, and only has given me something to drink when I need it, so I don’t die. Please do you have anything with you.” The man says, in an emotionless tone, his face still the same, and he says it slowly. I quickly put my book bag on the ground, and I start rummaging through it. I spot a can of beans, and a bottle of water. I quickly pull them all, then I jog towards the man, and I hand him the two things. “Thank you sir, god bless you. What is your name?” The man asks, still slowly, but now with a tone of happiness. “My name’s Ken Myers, what’s your name?” I ask, watching the man open the can of beans, and grab a handful, and gulp it down. “My name’s Andrew, I can’t thank you enough for helping me. You’re my savior sir. Take some.” He says, pointing the can at me. “No sir I couldn’t, just enjoy the food please.” I say, then I hear the door open again, but this time Dr. Stan is standing there. “Shit.” He says. ---- 3rd Person Two men stand near the lab, staring at walls, the sleek doors, it’s safeness. “Get Wolf on the radio, he’ll want to hear about this.” The first man says. “Okay X.” The second man says. “Good, we hit the jackpot here.” The first man, X says. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues